


Naked

by cmshaw



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-28
Updated: 2002-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked

**Author's Note:**

> Written in #bindle chat.

Kowalski scowled. "No way, Vecchio. Both socks."

Vecchio sighed. "All right, all right." He pulled off his left sock as well and wiggled his toes at Kowalski. "Happy now?"

Kowalski tipped back his beer bottle and finished it off. "Thrilled beyond words," he said. "Your deal."

Vecchio shuffled the cards a few times, tapped the deck on the table, and tossed cards in Kowalski's direction. "Jacks wild," he said.

Kowalski looked at his cards. "Fuck," he said involuntarily, and Vecchio laughed.

"Have another beer," Vecchio said, and handed him one.

"Hell," said Kowalski, throwing down his cards. "Deal again. I lose."

"We haven't even--" Vecchio began.

Kowalski pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor before cracking open that beer and drinking. "We haven't what?" he asked, setting the beer down.

Vecchio shook his head sharply. "Nothing. Another round, right." He gathered up the cards, reshuffled, and dealt again.

Kowalski rubbed one thumb idly across his collarbones as he looked at his cards, which were a lot better this time. Funny to be sitting half-naked in front of another cop. "You ever play poker with Fraser?" he asked.

"Yeah," Vecchio said. "Not _strip_ poker, of course."

"Of course," Kowalski said.

"But regular poker, yeah. Full house." Vecchio laid his cards down.

Kowalski laughed. "Crowded home," he muttered. "And I had two pair, queen-high. Damn." He looked down at himself.

Vecchio grinned. "Go on, Raymond," he said.

"Shit," Kowalski said. He stood up and kicked the chair back awkwardly. "Jeez, you gotta watch, Vecchio?" he said as he unbuttoned his jeans. "What kind of fag are you?"

"Ha!" Vecchio said. "The kind who's not losing at strip poker with another guy."

"Shut up," Kowalski said, and shimmied out of his pants. "There."

"Nice boxers," Vecchio said with a leer. "Silk? What kind of a fag are _you_?"

"Shut _up_," Kowalski said again. "And it was only the once." He sat down and kicked Vecchio under the table, his bare foot sliding off to run up the side of Vecchio's pants.

Vecchio, still laughing, said, "Sure, that's what they all say after the first time. Whose idea was _strip_ poker anyway?"

"Yours," Kowalski said. "Are you going to deal or what?"

"It was not," Vecchio said, shuffling the cards. "I said we _could_ play strip poker, since Benny's not here. I never said we _should_. You're the one who jumped all over the idea."

Kowalski shifted in his chair. Vecchio still wore his trousers and a sleeveless white undershirt, and he sat there across from Kowalski dealing out cards like he was draped head to toe in a tuxedo or something, completely cool. Kowalski could see just a little bit of Vecchio's bare chest over the collar of the undershirt, and Vecchio had to smack the table to get his attention. "What!" Kowalski said.

"_I_ said, suicidal kings wild," Vecchio said. "You in?"

Kowalski picked up his cards. "I'm in," he said.

They played. Kowalski bit his lip, took another card, hit a flush jack-high. Vecchio shook his head and turned over a pair of aces.

Vecchio stood up.

"What are you doing?" Kowalski said. "You've got a shirt!"

"Yeah, and I've got underwear, too," Vecchio said. The zipper went down with a zzzzzzip! Kowalski thought, rather desperately, about what Fraser might say about the origins of the word "zipper". There was some fancy term for making a word out of a sound, he thought.

"You're looking," Vecchio said.

Kowalski jerked his head away. "I am not!" he said. Vecchio's boxers were bright red cotton.

"Are you dealing?" he heard Vecchio ask.

"Hey!" Kowalski said, still looking away. "I'm dealing just fine. I'm good."

"The _cards_," Vecchio said. "Are you dealing the cards?"

"Oh. Yeah. My deal, right." Kowalski put his head down and shuffled. "Um, red twos and threes wild."

Vecchio picked up his cards and smiled.

Kowalski picked up his cards. Nothing. _Nothing_. He was going to lose this game -- he was going to lose and have to get naked in front of Ray Vecchio. He was not going to get to see Ray Vecchio take his shirt off.

Why the _fuck_ was Vecchio's chest bothering him so much?

Bothered. Hot and bothered. _Fuck_. There was this little curl of dark hair just above the collar of the undershirt....

"God _damn_ it," he said. He threw down his cards. He stood up, stripped off his best silk boxers, and threw them down on the table too. "There," he said, standing there naked with his hands on his hips, panting. "You win. Okay? Are we done?"

Vecchio put down his cards and sat back in his chair. "That's all you had on?" he asked.

"That's all," Kowalski said.

Vecchio leaned over, picked up his pants, and pulled something out of one of the pockets. "Here," he said, tossing the thing to Kowalski and dropping his pants on the floor again. "Put this on, then."

The thing hit him on the chest and fell to the floor as Kowalski grabbed a little too slowly. He started to bend over to pick it up, stopped, glared at Vecchio, and then knelt down to retrieve the object.

It was a condom packet.

Kowalski stood up again.

"You want me to put this on?" he said.

Vecchio stood up from the chair. "Yeah," he said, "put it on. And then we'll take it off again, when the game is _really_ over."

Kowalski turned the condom packet over in his fingers. His dick knew this game; it was standing straight out and trying to even curl up toward the condom a little. "One condition," he said.

"Let's hear it," said Vecchio.

Vecchio was looking right at him and not down at his dick, which was the only thing keeping him from dying of embarrassment. "Take the goddamned shirt off already," he said.

Vecchio peeled his undershirt off of his body. "This shirt?" he said, tossing it at Kowalski.

Kowalski dropped it with his own clothes. "Yeah," he said, "that one." And he put the condom on.

"Good man," said Vecchio, and he hooked his fingers into the waistband of his boxers, slid the bright red cotton over his bright red dick, and dropped the boxers on the floor.

Kowalski swallowed nervously.

"Sit," Vecchio said, pointing to Kowalski's chair, and Kowalski thumped down into the seat. The smooth wood felt strange on his naked ass. Vecchio's hands on his naked thighs felt pretty damn strange too, and so did the top of Vecchio's balding head against his naked stomach. Vecchio's throat around his latex-clad dick didn't feel strange at all, but he yelled anyway.

Vecchio bobbed his head a couple of times, then looked up. "Keep it down, will you?" he said. "You've got neighbors."

Kowalski was hanging into the seat of the chair for dear life. "Ahh!" he said in a slightly more normal tone of voice.

"Good," Vecchio said, and went down on him again.

Condoms these days did a good job of letting a guy feel just about everything.

Vecchio looked up again. "Still with me, Raymond?" he said.

"Uh-huh!" Kowalski said, nodding frantically.

"Good," Vecchio said again, and stood up. Kowalski eyed Vecchio's dick nervously -- was he about to have to return the favor? Actually, that might be not bad. If Vecchio put a condom on first. Which would only be fair really, since Vecchio'd made him put one on, but speaking of fair why hadn't Vecchio kept going until he came, anyway?

And then Vecchio sat down on his lap and sat _on his dick_ and kept moving down.

Kowalski grabbed at Vecchio and got one hand around his thigh and the other in the small of his back. "What are you doing?!" he managed to say.

Vecchio rested his hands on Kowalski shoulders. "I'm trying to have sex with you," he growled. "Are you with the program or are you dumb?"

"But, you," Kowalski stammered, "doesn't that hurt?"

Vecchio gave him a look, the sort of look Kowalski used to beat people up in high school for giving him, back when he was, as Stella used to say, a little over-sensitive about being a dumb Polack.

"No," he said. "It doesn't hurt. Which you would know if you'd done this before, so why don't you just listen to me. I know what I'm doing. Now," and he pushed his hips downward, "shut. up. and. keep. moving."

Kowalski shivered. Vecchio was sitting flat on his lap now, legs closed around his hips and dick poking him in the stomach every time they rocked back and forth. Which meant that Kowalski's dick was _in_ there, _tight_ and _hot_ and he could feel it all the way up and down his body....

He gritted his teeth and tried again. "It's not that easy," he said, a little short of breath. Vecchio _looked_ at him. Stella, at this point, would always keep her eyes closed and her teeth gritted, and she'd be swearing under her breath at him even though she never wanted to stop either. "Fuck!" Kowalski said, holding Vecchio still. "I _have_ done this before, okay, and it's _not_ this easy."

Vecchio leaned forward, hands painfully tight on Kowalski's shoulders, and _growled_ in his face. "What the hell did you think I was _doing_ in the bathroom that took so long?"

Kowalski yanked Vecchio closer, and Vecchio hissed and tightened his legs, grinning.

"You were jerking off in my bathroom?" Kowalski said.

Vecchio just laughed and leaned back.

Kowalski had thought that he wanted to get his hands onto Vecchio's chest -- or not _thought_, exactly, but maybe imagined it a few times, idly, not meaning anything really -- but Vecchio's chest was not nearly as interesting as his stomach or his dick or his balls, Kowalski realized now. He pinched one of Vecchio's nipples anyway, just because he could, but then he moved his hand down and started jerking Vecchio off.

"Yeah," Vecchio said, and he started rocking up and down on Kowalski's lap energetically.

It looked really silly.

It felt really good.

Kowalski supposed that was the difference between pornos and the real thing.

He wondered a little if he were supposed to be doing something other than holding Vecchio up with one hand and jerking him off with the other. He hoped not -- Vecchio pretty much looked like between Kowalski's dick in his ass and Kowalski's fist on his dick he was taking care of himself just fine. _I'll be over here with my toes curling up and my eyes crossing if you need me_, Kowalski thought, and laughed just a little, but then Vecchio groaned, and Kowalski blinked, trying to focus. Vecchio looked -- he looked -- he was biting his lip and sweating and rocking a little --

Kowalski lunged forward as best he could and put his mouth up against Vecchio's.

"Mmm," Vecchio said, and kissed him.

Kowalski pulled Vecchio down against him and strained his hips upward, sliding into the wet-hot-heavy-pressure of Vecchio's body that felt kind of like the inside of Vecchio's mouth against his tongue, only a lot more so. Vecchio pulled his mouth free and arched backwards, lifting up and slamming forcefully down onto Kowalski again. "Fuck!" he said. "Fuck, Ray, _yes_. _There_. _Yes_," he said, and then he gasped and lifted up again and there was come dripping down the hand that Kowalski had wrapped around Vecchio's dick.

"Fuck," Kowalski said, pulling his hand away and shaking it off. That part was a lot like a porno movie, actually, and he put his hand back and jerked Vecchio a couple more times, making him moan. Just like watching a movie, staring at the guy and coming all over his own hand and fuck! fuck! fuck! coming in the condom with his dick up Vecchio's _ass_ and Vecchio was falling forward to kiss him again and _fuck_. Just -- fuck.

The wooden chair still felt weird on his bare ass. It was digging into the backs of his knees, too, and Vecchio was not the lightest guy in the world to be sitting on his lap.

Getting up would require letting go, though.

He put his clean hand on the back of Vecchio's neck and kissed him again.

Vecchio grinned. "Good game," he said.

Kowalski laughed.

"Rematch tomorrow night?" Vecchio asked.

"You're on," Kowalski said.


End file.
